Under The Blood Cresent Moon
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: AU: "You sure are smitten with her aren't you?" At Ichijo's words, Kaname frowned slightly. Was he being made fun of for this again? "You are! You're absolutely enamored with that girl! It's true." HarukaxJuuri KanamexYuuki
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this, but my friend Nicole-sama and I are planning to kidnap Kaname and Zero and keep them all to ourselves! Muhaha! (Dodged mango thrown from random fan girl) huh. Apparently this plan is super dangerous!

Warning: Rated M for Language and some sexual content (later! Yuuki's too young right now you pedo!) this has more detail then I've ever done before to be honest. There is one part later on that is a little graphic, but not too bad. I don't even know the proper term of lemon actully, but I don't describe them doing it or anything.

Well… I got the idea from reading a story and the bonus chapters of VK. Hello muse!

XxXxX

Juuri sighed as she watched the clock on the wall. It was past five am and she was a little worried. It would be day in about an hour and Haruka and Kaname hadn't come back yet.

"Okaa-Sama? Where is Nii-sama?" Yuuki asked, rubbing her eyes. Apparently the little girl had attempted to sneak into her dear Onii-sama's room, only to find him missing.

"He should be back with Otou-sama any minute." Juuri said softly, glancing at the door. The wind could be heard howling loudly outside. The storm must have turned into a blizzard by now. "It is snowing rather hard. I am sure that is what is keeping them."

"Are you worried, Okaa-sama?" Yuuki asked quietly, hugging the stuffed teddy bear her Onii-sama had brought home for her one day.

"No. not at all. Why don't you get ready for bed and I'll send Onii-sama in to snuggle you when he gets back, hm?"

"No. I can't sleep without Nii." She told her mother stubbornly. Juuri sighed deeply and patted the spot on the couch next to her. Yuuki quickly jumped to sit next to her.

"How about I tell you a story then?" Juuri asked with a smile, Yuuki's eyes lit up and she nodded frantically. "Well… what should I tell…?"

"The one about Otou-sama and you!" Yuuki asked, and Juuri nodded.

"Ahh… that one. Well… let's see," Juuri said. "It all started one day long ago when your Otou-Sama and I were out with our friends…"

…

"Juuri! This way!" Juuri's closest friend Sakura. The teenage girl giggled softly as she waved to Rido, making him pause and miss his swing.

"Hey! Sakura! You made me miss the ball!" Rido complained, while Haruka was doubled over in laughter at the pitcher's mound.

"Strike three! You're out!" Haruka laughed even louder.

"Argh! Haruka! I'm gonna kill you!" Rido complained, before chasing his brother with the baseball bat. Haruka's crazy laughter filled the air as he ran away and the rest of the team groaned in annoyance.

…

"Okaa-sama? What's baseballs?" Yuuki asked. Interrupting the story, with curiosity filling big brown eyes as she gazed at her mother.

"Baseball is a game you play. When you can go outside we could all play together sometime." Juuri informed her daughter.

"Oh!" Yuuki said. "What happened next?" Juuri sighed and smiled. The attention span of a goldfish.

"Well…"

…

Rido chased Haruka, and her ran headfirst into a tractor, knocking off the can of oil and spilling it all over the two fighting teenagers.

"Ah! Crap!" Rido said, pouting about the oil all over his clothes. He watched it spill across the ground and rolled his eyes.

"Double crap!" Haruka complained, flinging the oil as he shook his arms.

"See! Look what you did, Nii-sama!" Juuri giggled, smacking Haruka over the head with her fan. He frowned and rubbed the afflicted area. Rido actually laughed now.

"Oh, Juuri. Smack me again, love?" Haruka asked, smiling goofily.

"Haruka! You're such a masochist!"

"Yeah, Haruka!" Rido smirked.

"And so are you, Onii!" Juuri also smacked Rido over the head and now both boys were pouting over being scolded like puppies.

…

"Okaa-sama, wait! What's a masa… masa… umm…"

"Masochist? Well… kind of like… liking and inviting misery." Juuri said, oh, she wouldn't explain exactly what that word meant. Not yet.

"Like Onii-sama?" Yuuki asked astounded, and Juuri slapped a hand over her eyes. "Okaa-sama? Why did you slap yourself? Are you a masochist too?"

"No, Yuuki. I am not a masochist. Let's get back to the story and forget about the new word, okay?" Juuri sighed. Oh, Haruka would not be happy with this new word. Hopefully that goldfish attention span would kick in and she'd forget about the word altogether.

"Okay!"

…

The sky was beginning to take on a dark look as everyone had left, leaving only the two vampires there alone to watch the small fire.

"Come on, everybody else has left, Haruka." Juuri said, picking up her bag. Haruka grabbed her arm playfully.

"No way. Not until you give me a kiss and tell me you're sorry!" He complained and she struggled out of his grip, with him laughing all the time.

"You big bully!" She said and smacked him again.

"Oh! That's so mean, Imooto-sama!" He grinned as he grabbed up the blanket from the ground, trying to show off as he expertly flipped it up and caught it.

"Show off… your blanket is on fire." Juuri said. Haruka yelped in surprise, the grin fading as he tried to put the blanket out. He dropped it and the wind picked up, dragging the burning blanket with it. He froze and the two could only watch in terror as the blanket headed straight towards the tractor, catching the oil and igniting the entire thing.

"Uh-oh." They both said at the same time. Before bolting off and running for their lives.

"That's what you get for being a show off!" Juuri scolded.

"Me? I was just grabbing a blanket. It's not MY fault the fire was being mean."

"Maybe we can say it was lightning?" She wondered and sure enough as they looked over, in the distance thunder rumbled and lightning streaked across the sky.

"Could work." Haruka said, before they bolted again.

…

"You blew something up?" Yuuki asked.

"Well… it didn't really blow up…"

…

Town was rather empty as the two entered the ice-cream shop, both still nervous about the other night with the fire. They were so dead.

"Hey! Haruka!" Rido called. "Did ya' hear? Old man Chang has the worst of luck! His tractor got struck by lightning!"

Both guilty vampire glanced at each other.

"Huh." They both said.

…

"They never found out it was you?"

"No, but it is funny in hindsight."

"Wow! It sounds like you and Otou-sama had fun adventures!"

"Yes, Yuuki, we had many fun adventures."

"Maybe Onii-sama and I will have adventures like that," Yuuki said, yawning.

"I'm sure you two will have lots of fun adventures together too." Juuri assured. The young girl soon fell asleep in her mother's lap.

XxXxX

Dreams of dreams…

Yuuki looked up at her Onii-sama. A much older Onii-sama, with an anti-vampire sword at his hip, and a dark steed under him.

He offered a hand out to her and she took it. He pulled her up onto the horse and spurred it onwards.

"Come, Yuuki! The dragon is attacking the kingdom and we must do something!"

"We're gonna defeat a dragon Nii?" She was in awe of him now.

"Yes, Yuuki. We're going to defeat the dragon." He informed as the horse trotted down the cobblestone and towards the castle where the dragon was curled around a tower and breathing fire down upon some knights.

"Onii-sama! What if he eats you?"

"It's your dream, Yuuki." He dismounted the horse and froze when they heard a yelled.

"Kaname! Wait!"

"Takuma! What are YOU doing in, Yuuki's dream?" Kaname asked dumbfounded.

"I just thought I'd stop by! hehe." He stared. "Say, it looks like you could do with some help! Oh, look! It's Kain and Aido! Hey guys!"

Kaname glanced at Yuuki and she smiled sheepishly, before shrugging.

The dragon had suddenly landed right behind them and every yelled as they ducked and took cover. Kaname sighed and drew up the anti-vampire sword. He growled as the dragon huffed out steam.  
>Yuuki felt a deep fear when she looked into the dragon's red and blue eyes. It gazed at her, before smirking.<p>

XxXxX

The door burst open suddenly and Haruka came in, snow blowing in behind him. Juuri gasped as she stood and Haruka looked at her solemnly with Kaname half dead and bloody in his arms.

"What's happened?" Juuri asked.

"Rido." Haruka spat the name and Yuuki woke from her odd dream. He would kill the bastard soon enough. He would pay.

"Onii… sama?" She said staring with wide eyes.

XxXxX

TBC...

Guys! You want another chapter? You know what you must do... REVIEW! Kaname-sama demands it!  
>I won't update until I have ten reviews...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this, but I wish I owned Kaname. (sniffs) wish so much. 

XxXxX

Kaname sighed in the outside office, waiting for his Father and Asato Ichijo to finish with their current meeting. He reached into the inside pocket of his thick coat and smiled softly when his fingers grazed the card. He tapped it lightly, before he heard the door open.

Glancing up, he saw it was only the house cleaner with a tray of coffee and tea.

"Kuran-Kyou, would you like some tea while you wait?" The young house cleaner asked. He smiled but shook his head.

"No, thank you." He replied as he removed the card from his pocket and glanced at it once more. Yuuki had given it to him for his birthday. He chuckled just thinking of how she had tried to be sneaky about it. He had simple pretended to be surprised. Yuuki was never good at keeping secrets.

"Kaname-Sama," Takuma said when he entered the room, seeing his closest friend. "I didn't know you were here."

"Ichijo." Kaname acknowledged, before lowering his eyes to the card again. Takuma laughed at him and he glanced back up at the fair-haired vampire. "Something that matter?"

"You sure are smitten with her aren't you?" At Ichijo's words, Kaname frowned slightly. Was he being made fun of for this again? "You are! You're absolutely enamored with that girl! It's true. Just take a look in the mirror."

"Why do you enjoy torturing me about it?"

"I'm not torturing you! You always look sad, so it's nice to see you happy." Takuma took a seat right besides his friend and dropped an arm around his shoulders. "Can I see it?"

"Alright, but don't tell anybody." Kaname warned, before handing the card to his friend. Takuma snickered as he opened the card, finding the sloppy six year olds hand writing '_Happy birthday, Kaname. I love you Nii-sama!'_

"Priceless." He handed the card back to Kaname.

"Takuma! Come on, you should be studying, not bothering, Kuran-Kyou!" Takuma's teacher scolded and Takuma waved her off.

"I'll see you next time, Kaname!" He said, before following his teacher. Kaname shook his head, but smiled. He was grateful for Takuma's friendship.

He stuffed the card back into his coat, but paused when he caught a familiar presence. It was dark and sent a chill down his spine. No. it couldn't be. He was imagining things.  
>That was when the door opened and Haruka stepped out, he smiled to his son.<p>

"Ready to go, Kaname? I'm sure you're dying to get back to, Yuuki." He grinned mischievously.

"Haruka… are we preparing to leave now?"

"Haruka! Do not walk away from this! It's a brilliant deal!" Takuma's grandfather said, immediately walking out behind the pureblood.

"One moment, Kaname." Haruka turned towards the old Ichijo and backhanded him across the face, leaving the old vampire in fear. "I believe I told you what I wanted done. Now please. Goodbye, Ichijo."

_Huh, wonder if I'll ever be able to hit that hard. _Kaname wondered absently. Before following his 'Father' out of the mansion. They got into the waiting car.  
>After a about ten minutes of driving the vehicle stopped and the two purebloods glanced at each other.<p>

"Driver? What is the meaning of this?" Haruka asked. His eyes widened in realization as the window rolled down to reveal the driver with mismatched eyes.

XxXxX

Haruka kicked the door opened to the house, while holding his son close to his chest in an attempt to keep him warm. As if willing, him with all his might to stay alive.  
>Juuri opened the door to an empty bedroom and Haruka quickly set his son down before removing his blood-covered coat and tossing it in the corner.<p>

"Juuri, I… don't know what to do. He was shot with an anti-vampire gun. I do not know how Rido got a hold of one, but… we need to get the bullet out somehow. It's still lodged in there somewhere."

"He's dying?" Juuri asked softly, gazing at the unconscious boy.

"Yes, if we don't do something and do it fast. He needs blood and a lot of it, and then we have to dig that bullet out." He said quietly "its course, but it may be all we have."

"Haruka… maybe… it would be best… if we let him go." She suggested and he turned on her suddenly, eyes wide in horror.

"Juuri… what are you saying?"

"What does it sound like?"

"He's your son!" Haruka yelled in rage.

"He's not MY son!" She argued and stormed out of the room, not bothering to close the door. Haruka closed his eyes with a deep sigh. He could smell her tears.

XxXxX

Yuuki sat on her Onii-sama's bed, waiting for any news if he was okay or not. She was terrified of what might happen. She could smell blood. And lots of it.  
>That was when the door opened and her Otou-Sama entered the room. He sighed softly.<p>

"Yuuki… you can go see your, Onii-sama if you'd like. But… he… isn't awake." Haruka told her and she did not hesitate to run to the room.

When she entered the room, she could still smell the blood and the clean smell of fresh sheets and blankets. She crawled up onto the bed besides him and touched his cheek. He did not even stir.

"Nii-sama." She called, but still nothing. "Nii-sama… you have to wake up." She curled into his side and gripped the clean shirt (since Haruka replaced the blood covered one) he had on. "You have to. We're going to have adventures together, Nii-sama. Lots of them. We're going to play baseball and set tractors on fire and fight dragons! Please, Onii… wake up soon."

XxXxX

"Yuuki?" Haruka asked, with Juuri by his side. She looked at her parents then, still lying besides her unconscious Onii-sama. "Okaa-sama and I have to go out. Take care of your Onii-sama while we're gone?"

She nodded and watched as they left the room. However, she was left to wonder why her Okaa-sama looked so upset these past few days. Was she worried about Kaname too?

She did not understand exactly what was going on. She felt a slight stir besides her and quickly glanced at Kaname. He blinked a few times.

"Nii-sama! You're awake!" She said happily.

"What a beautiful sight to wake to…" He whispered softly, wincing as he tried to sit up. "Where are Otou-sama and Okaa-sama?"

"They left me in charge! I get to take care of you now, Nii!"

Kaname's eye twitched slightly. Not that he did not mind her being in charge, she could beat him over the head with a shovel and he would be fine with it. He just wondered what trouble she might get into, since he was too weak to move and stop her from getting into it.

He sat up fully then, forcing himself to endure the pain. He grabbed her and pulled her into his chest, dragging a squeak of surprise from her.

"Nii-sama?" She asked softly, pushing against his chest slightly to look up into his eyes. Except his eyes were hidden behind his hair. She could not see whatever emotion he was feeling.  
>She brought her hands up to his face, but paused at the glint of his fangs. His muscles were frozen like stone.<p>

"Run away, Yuuki." He said lowly. She almost did not hear him, but when she saw the faint hints of bloodlust in his eyes, she understood. "I'm injured… I cannot have you this close. Get away from me… Yuuki." He growled and pushed her away. "Don't you understand! I want your blood! Get away from me! Arg!" He grabbed fistfuls of his hair and gritted his teeth.

"I have blood Nii?" She asked in surprise and his shoulders slumped. So naïve. He furrowed his brow in realization. She was so young. If he bit her even a little, he could easily kill her. He was frustrated to say the least.

"Yes, Yuuki."

"You can have my blood, Onii-sama." She told him, setting her small hands over his larger ones. He glanced down at her suddenly.

"It will hurt." He tried to sway her.

"I don't care, Nii-sama!"

"No, Yuuki." He turned away from her and left her confused. She tugged on his shirt, but he refused to pay attention to her. She did not understand.

Several hours later, the door opened to reveal Juuri checking up on them. She allowed her eyes to settle on Kaname, who was lying with his nose to the wall and his back turned on Yuuki. That was something she had never seen before. What had happened?

"Yuuki?" Juuri asked the sad looking girl, who only longed for her Onii-sama to hold her. Something was wrong. Kaname had never been able to resist puppy dog eyes.

"Onii-sama…" Yuuki said, pressing her hands into his back.

"I'm awake." Her replied shortly. He sat up and glanced at Juuri and she realized what was wrong in an instant.

"I'll get Haruka." She told him. Her husband was much older; therefore, he could quickly regain strength after feeding their 'son' unlike she herself.

"Nii-sama? Are you mad at me now?"

"I'm not mad." He hesitated, but reached out his hand and she took it, squeezing his fingers. Her sadness seemed to be gone immediately. Oh, if only to be a carefree child again.

Haruka entered the room with Juuri and the two glanced at one another for a moment, before looking back to the scene before them. Even in a point of starvation, Kaname was still kind and gentle to her.

"I'm happy you're not mad at me." Yuuki said, gripping his fingers tighter, since she could not get all the way around his much larger hands.

"I could never be angry with you. You could put a knife through my heart and I would still love you more then anything." He assured with a weary smile.

"Kaname Onii-sama is a masochist!" She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. His jaw dropped and his eyes shot to Juuri. She shrugged at him and he rolled his eyes.

XxXxX

Ten years later…

Kaname was half-asleep when he heard the door slide open. He opened an eye partway, before smiling and closing it to fake sleep.

"Onii-sama? Can I sleep with you?" Yuuki asked softly, she caught the smirk on his lips that he failed to hide and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll just go back to my room."

"Ah, no!" He breathed and grabbed her wrist. "You can sleep with me."

"Nope. You'll have to catch me first." She pulled her wrist from his grip and took off, while he tossed the blankets off himself and ran after her.

He was bigger, older and faster so it was not too hard to catch her. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up. She pressed a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing and waking their parents up.

"Gottach!" He got a good grip and started heading back to his room, before he hesitated. "Hey… it's dark out."

"It's still too early and I'm still tied." She complained.

"Haruka and Juuri aren't awake yet…" He came to the realization.

"So?"

He let her slip gently from his grip and offered his hand instead. She took it.

"Come on. I want to show you something." He tugged her along with him, before they arrived at the stairs. He hesitated for only a second.

"Wait, we're not suppose to-"

"Shhh." He hushed and pulled her along with him, before they got to a small door (probably and emergency exit incase they were attacked) and kneeled in front of it. He popped the latch open with as little noise as possible and pushed it open, before waving for her to come over. "Don't go out, just look up."

She kneeled besides him and glanced up at the blue stars glittering in the night sky with the moon lighting up the entire rose garden in front of them.

"It's so pretty."

"Beautiful." He replied and while she may have been speaking of the outside… he was not. She paused and glanced at him, because she knew he did not mean outside. She heard his heart rate pick up.

He leaned forward and let his lips graze hers. He was giving her time to pull away. She did not and he kissed her fully. She kissed him back and he inhaled deeply and sharply.  
>Yuuki was in awe, because he had never done this before, but now that he had, she did not want him to stop. She gripped the hem of his shirt, before slipping her hands underneath it and up his stomach, causing him to gasp.<br>She took the opportunity to taste inside his mouth and his jaw went slack, before her tongue was nicked on his fang and in the shock of her blood, he pressed her into the wall behind her with a bang. He purposely caught his tongue on her fang so that the feeling was mutual.  
>She pressed her perfectly manicured nails into his back (the nails which he had done recently) and pulled him closer.<p>

The two froze when there was the sound of somebody clearing their throat. They pulled apart awkwardly to see Haruka standing with his arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently against the floor. He sighed and gripped a handful of hair.

"Your Mother isn't going to be too happy about this." Haruka said. "Go to your room." The two quickly made to get up and he corrected himself. "Your own 'separate' rooms."

He slid the door close and headed back to the room he shared with his wife. She was not happy. At all. He gulped.

"What are we going to do about them?" She asked.

"There isn't much we can do… unless you want to send one or the other away."

"We could send Kaname to Cross Academy." Juuri suggested.

"Kaname without Yuuki?" Haruka asked. "You would kill him. Remember that you hated when our parents did that to us."

"I know, but-"

"I'll keep an eye on them personally." He told her. "Of course… it might be easier if we just let them-"

"No, no, no and no!" Juuri yelled, launching a brush at her husband's head.

"Take it easy! I was joking love!"

"Joke at this!"

"Ouch!"

XxXxX

Kaname sighed in slight annoyance and rolled over onto his side to stare at the blank white wall in front of him. He wanted to have Yuuki to snuggle up against, but apparently, he was in a lot of trouble, so that would not happen.

On the other hand, he heard the door and sat up, staring in shock with a slack jaw.

"Yuuki…." He said. "You'll get in trouble."

She closed the door behind her and he held up the covers for her to climb into bed with him. She curled into his chest and surprised him even more.

"I don't care if I get in trouble."

"But-"

"No. I can't sleep without being by your side." She told him firmly and he shut up.

"I'm… happy that you want to be with me, Yuuki. Words could not express how happy it makes me… or even how much I love you."

"I… feel the same way." She said, gripping his shirt tightly. He sighed softly and laid his chin on top of her head and she buried her face in his chest. She could hear his heart beat oddly.

"You would… love me no matter what then? As I do you." He asked suddenly, tightening his grip on her even more. As if she were about to run away from him.

"Of course. I would love you no matter what happened. Why… are you asking? Why do you sound so sad, Nii?"

"I just… want to know." He said quietly. He wanted to tell her. He needed to tell her the truth! _However, she will hate me if she knows… _his mind was at war within him.

"Onii-sama?" She asked, sitting up and caressing his face. He sat up suddenly and grabbed her into a tight hug. She did not know what to say. He turned his nose into her neck and breathed in slowly.

"Yuuki…" He licked the spot before pulling away. He refused to bite her. He would only cause her pain and that was not his wish.

"Nii-sama… please." She asked and pulled him back with her, tangling her fingers in his hair and holding him close. "Please… don't be sad. Why do you sound… so sad?"

"Kaname." A voice came from the door and they glanced over to find Haruka. Kaname sighed and got up, before walking to the door and past him to the office. Yuuki made to get up, but her Otou-sama held a hand up. "You can stay, Yuuki. It's just Kaname that I need to speak with."

"Please, do not yell at him for this, Otou-sama! I snuck in here." She begged and he shook his head with a smile at his adorable daughter.

"Oh, no. It is not like that. Your Onii-sama is not in trouble. I just need to talk to him about some business." Haruka assured her, before closing the door behind him. With that set, the smile left and he headed into the office. "Kaname? Do you care to tell me what it is you are up to?"

"I do not know what you are talking about, Haruka…" Kaname replied.

Yuuki had disobeyed her Otou-sama's orders and cracked the door open to the office slightly. She made sure to stay silent and since she was covered in Kaname's scent from curling up with him earlier, they would not know she was there unless they were looking and they would not.

"She causes you pain, Kaname?" Haruka asked with a weary smile as he sat down on the edge of his desk, watching Kaname look at the floor.

"Hai." He answered and allowed his shoulders to slump.

"It hurts doesn't it?"

"Hai." At the answer, Yuuki felt shame and guilt. Kaname was suffering because of her. She left the door and snuck back to her own room.

"I am sorry." Haruka smiled and offered his wrist, with the tempting blood underneath. However, Kaname held up a hand and shook his head.

"No. thank you."

"It wouldn't be the same as hers would it?" He acknowledged. "You… what are you planning?"

"I am not planning anything."

"Do not do this. Do you hear her talk? It is Onii-sama. When is Onii-sama coming home? What is Onii-sama thinking about? Is Onii-sama thinking of me? Is Onii-sama having a good time? Is Onii-sama sad again? Always Onii-sama is on her mind. She loves you Kaname. More then anything. Please, do not leave her. Do not go after them!"

"I have no choice!"

"You always have a choice! She is safe her, Kaname!"

"For how long? How long until they find out! They WILL find out and you know that they will! I will not let them hurt her!" Kaname yelled, slamming his fist down against the oak desk and denting it.

"Then we have nothing left to talk about."

Kaname stormed out of the office just as Juuri was walking down the hall. She was shocked to say the least. She had no idea what was going on and as she looked at Haruka, he shook his head slowly.

"Haruka… I have not seen him so angry. What did you talk about?"

"Sit down… we have to talk…" He told her quietly.

XxXxX

Kaname hesitated halfway to his room, before he pressed a hand to the wall and gritted his teeth. He grabbed his aching throat and just managed to make it too his room, before slamming the door behind him.

He dropped to his knees and dug his fingers into the floor. The bloodlust was getting worse and worse the more he was around her the more he wanted her. The more he loved her, even though it seemed that he could not possibly love her anymore, he would more and more each day.

He would fight until the end. Until the very end. He grabbed his coat and headed out. He did not need to be told what to do by Haruka. He did not need to listen to the man that was not even his Father.

The door slammed hard and all that was left was silence and broken floorboards.

XxXxX

TBC...

Here we are! That... making out part is so embarssing for me to write. Please let me know if I did a good job or not, because I have no experiance in that sort of thing. AT ALL.

Review, please! Let me know people are reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do I own this? No.

Thanks to everyone who review! Makes my day. Really. It truly does.

XxXxX

He stopped at his Imooto-sama's room, before knocking. The door opened and she was surprised to see him there. He pushed her into her room and closed the door behind him.

"Yuuki…" He grabbed her shoulders. "I have to tell you the truth. I need you to know… even if you hate me and never want to see me again."

"Onii-sama what are you-"

"No. Yuuki… I am NOT your Onii-sama."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, furrowing her brow in confusion. She brought her hands up to his face. "Oni-"

"Yuuki, I am not your Onii-sama! I never was. Rido killed your real Onii-sama." He sighed, "Haruka and Juuri took me in afterwards. I was only ever here to protect you." She let her hands drop from his face and he looked away from her. "I understand if you can't look at me anymore."

She grabbed his arm before he could walk away and held onto him. He was shocked.

"I don't care. I have known you as that my whole life. Just because your title is different does not make me feel different towards you. I still love you more then anything." Her grip tightened as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Why are you telling me this now? Why all of a sudden…?"

"Because… I'm going to make a place where you are safe." He replied.

"Kaname?"

"I will always be with you. I will always come back to you." She didn't have a chance to ask what he meant before he pressed a kiss to her lips. "Let me show you how much I love you." He leaned in before licked the place he was about to bite, before she winced and tilted her head to give him more access to her blood. "Yuuki?" He asked again.

She blushed deep red, but nodded slowly. "I love you Onii-sama." He didn't hesitate.

XxXxX  
>(Told you I didn't go into detail!)<br>XxXxX

Yuuki woke up later and ran to open the door to Kaname's room, but she found it empty. She noticed the mark in the floor with blood and it seemed he had put his fist through it.  
>She turned and ran into her Otou-sama's office, only to find him staring at the ground, before looking up at her.<p>

"Otou-sama! Where did-"

"I don't know, Yuuki." He told her honestly.

"He's coming back right?"

"I really don't know. I'm sorry, Yuuki…" Haruka told her and quickly pulled his daughter into his arms. He should have known she would try to run. "No. you cannot go after him."

"But, what if… what if he's-"

"There is nothing that can be done."

XxXxX

Three days. It had been three long days and the vampire council had burned until not a trace of it was left. Not a single part.

Yuuki sat idle, staring at the homework on the desk, although she couldn't think at all about working on it. That was when a familiar scent came and she didn't have to think twice as she ran to the door, only to see Kaname walk right past her.

"Onii-sama?" She asked and he stopped. She watched the drop of blood that dripped onto the hardwood floor, before he collapsed.

Haruka heard the sound and ran out of his office. Even Juuri looked out the door in surprise. Neither had figured that he would come back alive.

XxXxX

Kaname groaned and made to rub the ache from his head, but his hand felt the soft cloth of the bandages wrapped around the wound on his head. He sat up suddenly.

"Where am I at?" He wondered.

"Kaname!" Yuuki realized he was awake and tackled him back into bed. He winced as it jarred the wound, but didn't say a single word.

"I'm sorry I worried you." He told her softly.

"I know." She replied, gripping him tighter into a hug. He turned his face into her hair and breathed in her conditioner. Like lilacs. He stroked is fingers through her hair. This was absolute heaven. Maybe he had died?

The door opened and she pulled away form him slightly to look up at Haruka. And he didn't look too happy.

"Kaname. That was reckless an dangerous! I can't believe you did that! You could have been killed!"

"I killed Rido." Kaname said firmly, cutting Haruka off from any father scolding. He rested his chin on Yuuki's shoulder then and turned to breath in the wonderful smell some more.

"You actually… got him?"

"Yes… but he got me in return."

"So that's how you got that head wound. Any brain damage by any chance?"

"Not that I know of." Kaname replied, tightening his arms around Yuuki just the slightest bit. He didn't want to let go. He wanted to sit like this forever."

"Kaname…" Another voice came and he looked up at Juuri. "Thank you… for working so hard to make it safe for Yuuki."

"Y-you're welcome, but you know I'd never let anything happen to her." He turned his face back into Yuuki, as she responded in kind.

Haruka set a hand on his wife's shoulder and the two left them alone, while closing the door behind them softly.

"Oh… Onii-sama is such a masochist." She mumbled against the side of his throat and he leaned down and buried is face in her shoulder.

"Yuuki…" He said with a deep sigh. That woman. Kaname silently cured Juuri for teaching Yuuki these things.

XxXxX

End

Thanks for reading, leave a review and God Bless you!


End file.
